The Avenging Angel
by fictionalnightmare
Summary: Evangeline is on the run from her father who is one of the most powerful demons. She is half demon and is trying to find a place where she belongs. She remembers her mother's wish for her to one day join a guild. Evangeline feels a strong pull towards Fairy Tail. (Sorry, I really suck at summaries. Rated T just to be safe.)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The day my parents died is a night I would never forget. It was a gloomy day and there was a stirring inside of me. I felt uneasy and this feeling that something bad was going to happen didn't help. My mother, Alexandra, and my father (not biological), Xavier, tried to help me relax, but nothing worked. This awful feeling in the pit of my stomach wouldn't vanish.

I stayed near the window sitting on the window seat as I gazed back at the town. The demon side of me stirred. I placed a hand over my stomach as if that would somehow calm it. I didn't want to tell my parents that my demon persona felt the need to burst. Yes, I was part demon. My mother mated with a demon. She fell in love with him and the moment I was born was when she discovered his true identity. The evil bastard left her there with me: a demon child. I grew up mostly normal except for the demonic additions. I had horns, sharp canines, and cat-like eyes. Over time I also developed wings and powers. Once I started developing the powers my mom knew those cheap demon history books would no longer help her. She found Xavier a somewhat specialist on demons. He enjoyed reading about more unknown things and he was also a mage himself. He specialized in Archive magic. Xavier helped me control my demon side and practice magic. My demon side only burst unexpectedly if I became incredibly angry or emotional. My powers were more controllable. I used them wisely and took on odd jobs to earn us some money. Instead of being like my demon of a father I used my powers to kill evil. I used my demon magic to slay demons.

Mom and Xavier fell hard for one another. We eventually moved to Blooms Town. It was small and quiet which we liked. Mom and Xavier got married. I was happy that she was happy. Xavier was a great father and I loved them both.

That night after dinner I picked up screams with my heightened hearing. I ran to the living room window and gasped in shock at the sight. The town was on fire. Orange and yellow flames rose into the black sky and smoke billowed out of windows. People screamed and ran into the fields and forests. Children cried. The demon side of me pushed harder against my steel barrier. I growled. _Demons. _

"Mom! Dad! The town is under attack! Its demons; I feel it in my gut." I called out to them.

"Angel, what are you—" My mom walked out from the kitchen drying off a plate. Her mouth dropped open and the plate fell to the floor with a loud shatter. Her lavender eyes, exactly like mine, were glossy. "N-No…" Her lower lip quivered and Xavier rushed out of the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her as he also looked out the window. "W-We need to go. He's come for Evangeline…I can feel it. He is not going to take my baby girl." Her voice was low and shaky as tears rolled down her ghost white face.

I felt the demons moving closer and closer to our house. I forced my mother and father into their bedroom to hide. My mom tearfully protested, but I made Xavier force her in there. I was the only one who could truly take them on. The demons' presence was right on top of me and engulfing my senses. Our front door and most of the front of our house was blown apart as a demon shot an explosion at it. I quickly jumped out of the way and shielded myself.

"I am home my sweets." A charming yet devilish voice called out menacingly. My skin crawled and my heart race picked up as my blood boiled with anger. While I never met my father since he left the day I was born I could tell this was him. I curled my fingers into fists and my nails dug into my palm. I stood up from my hiding spot and glared at him.

My father was in his human form. He was about 6'4 and had shoulder length black hair that contrasted with his pale complexion. His eyes were a crimson red and his clothes were all black. When he met my eyes he grinned and I saw his sharp teeth.

"Ah, Evangeline, my darling daughter we meet at last. I have waited oh so long to meet you."

"Yeah, I've waited a long time to meet you too asshole." I growled.

"That is no way to speak to your father, but I understand your anger. You see your mother was just in so much shock I knew I couldn't stay with her. I decided to leave and wait until you have fully developed and embraced your demonic form before I'd return for you. I can sense you haven't reached your full potential yet." He casually walked around the room as he spoke to me. "What a shame, but not matter. I bet it was the work of that foolish man your mother decided to marry. They both made you suppress your true self. Tsk." He shook his hand and placed his hands behind his back. He continued to walk until he stood about three feet in front of me.

"I am a monster because of you. They did what they had to do, so I wouldn't go on a rampage and murder people like you do." I nodded my head towards the burning town. "Those people are innocent and didn't need to be harmed."

"Oh, give me a break. You need to let loose a little and have some fun. It is so delightful to hear those little pests scream and cry as they slowly die." He smirked.

"Master, we found them." A scratchy voice from behind me spoke. I turned swiftly and my eyes widened in horror. My mother and father were bound and thrown onto the kitchen floor. My eyes swelled with tears.

"No! Don't hurt them. Please…" I begged. "Take me, please, just… leave them be."

My father walked over to them and kicked Xavier in the head. He groaned. I ground my teeth. "These two have gotten in the way of your development Evangeline. I cannot have the risk of them following us or trying to find us. I will not have them screw this up."

I watched my parents die right before my eyes. It is a scene that is forever burned into my memory. After the deed was committed I fell to my knees beside their bodies. My face was distraught with horror and sadness. Tears streamed down my face and my cries echoed into the night.

"Now that that is over with, please, Evangeline, come with me willingly. I do not wish to fight with you, daughter." He held out his hand.

My nails dug into the ground as pure anger and vengeance pumped into my blood. I whipped my head around. "Y-You honestly expect me to willingly come with you after you murder my mother and father in front me?!" I yelled. "You sick, and cruel bastard! How dare you?!" I screamed and launched myself at him to attack but he merely shoved me off. I shrieked. I felt my teeth lengthen and my ears point upwards like an elf's. My black dressed turned into a black, skin-tight body suit that resembled a one-piece bathing suit. My black combat boots morphed into heeled, spiked black boots with pointed toes. They made my kicks much more harmful. I felt the power of my demon course red-hot through my veins. New additions were added though, which surprised me, but I barely gave it a thought. Hard, black, shiny scales dotted my pale skin and large, bat like wings protruded from my back. I felt more powerful than I ever have. Is this what he meant when he said I've barely even discovered my true power?

"Please, Evangeline, let's not fight." He sighed. "It is no use."

"You killed my mother and father." I hissed. "They were the only two people in this world who have ever loved and cared about me!" I yelled and lunged at him. "Demon blast!" I shouted and a black and purple orb formed in the palm of my hand. It grew larger and larger until it shot from my hand and exploded at my demon of a father. The explosion shook the house and caused more debris to rain down. My father came out unscathed. All of a sudden vines of thorns encased my body. They dug into my skin. The scales protected some parts, but where skin was showing the thorns hurt like hell.

"I asked you nicely now it seems I'll need to take you by force." He was angry. I could tell.

"Not a chance old man." I growled and despite the pain used all my force to burst free of the thorns and with one last glance at my parents and a fresh round of tears and I shot out of the window and flew into the night sky. Since that day I have been on the run from my father and his horde of demons.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I hope you all enjoyed the prologue. The first chapter will probably be posted tomorrow after some editing. This is the first fanfiction I actually plan on making a story out of. I promise it will get more Fairy Tail oriented. If you are someone who reads the manga I may involve Mard Geer if you could tell by the tiny hint in the prologue. I hope you all enjoy! Rate and review. I really want to hear your guys' feedback. :)<em>**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

My train came to a halt and my body jerked forward a bit at the stop. I stood up from my seat and gathered my suitcase from holding compartment above my head. There wasn't very many on the train which made exiting the train and station much easier. The sun was setting and I assumed it was about seven-thirty. I yawned as I walked to the entrance of the train station and walked over to one of the attendants. She was a middle-aged woman wearing a red uniform and had her blonde hair tucked into a matching cap.

"Excuse me ma'am, but could you tell me where the nearest lodging is?" I asked her politely.

"Of course! Magnolia Inn is the closest." She pointed down the road to the right. "It's about a straight, ten minute walk from here."

"Thank you." I smiled at her and walked away down the road. I was finally in Magnolia. I was waiting to come here until I finally felt like I ditched my dad's goons. Magnolia was, hopefully, going to become my new home. My current dream was to become a member of Fairy Tail. Ever since their eventful win at the Grand Magic Games the Weekly Sorcerer has been doing a lot of stories on them and talking about their old glory days. I've been fascinated and have read every issue containing an article about them.

Magnolia was a beautiful and modern town. People roamed the streets and families walked together as they went out to eat on this Saturday evening. After ten minutes I finally reached Magnolia Inn. It was a medium sized Inn and it looked nice. I walked inside and towards the front desk. A man with a bald head and curly, blue mustache greeted me with a toothy grin.

"Hello there, Miss. Looking for a room?"

"Yes." I reached into my shoulder bag to get out some jewels. I have taken various jobs while on the run. I have obtained a reputation over time and apparently a recognizable face. While I'm not the richest person I do have quite a bit of money. Even if I can't get into Fairy Tail Magnolia has a good reputation and seems like a nice town to have a temporary apartment in. "How much will two nights cost?"

"Four-hundred and fifty jewels total." I handed him the money and he gave me a shiny, silver key on a leather chain. I thanked him and looked at my key for my room number: room 206. I walked up the blue and silver patterned, carpeted stairs and down the similarly decorated hallway until I found my room. My room was facing the street of the town and in the distance I could see the river and the tall, bell tower of the Cathedral. The sky was dark and full of stars. Lamps from the storefronts illuminated the pathway as people chatted and walked to their homes.

My room was actually pretty decent looking and simple. There was a clean bathroom with a bath and a shower, a full bed with clean sheets, and nightstand, a chair and coffee table, along with a miniature fridge and microwave on a dresser. I flipped on the lamp on the nightstand and shed my clothes before heading into the bathroom to take a nice, refreshing bubble bath. I tied up my black and purple locks into a bun. The water was hot and felt nice against my skin. I haven't had a bath in ages. Not since I lived in Blooms Town. I remember my mom singing to me as she washed my hair when I was little. I chewed my lower lip as I sunk deeper into the water. Memories pushed against the barriers in my head and I held them back.

I soaked in the tub for a while longer before getting out and wrapping myself in a towel. I changed into my night clothes and went to bed. Tomorrow will hopefully be the day I finally join Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p>In the morning I stood under the large archway connected to the gate that surrounded the massive guild hall in front of me. I gaped at the largeness of the building. It had its own bell tower! The pictures in the magazines didn't do this place justice. I stayed near the gate—probably quite creepily since passerby's were giving me odd stares— as my feet refused to move towards the two, great wooden doors at the entrance to the guild hall. I was extremely nervous. What if they weren't accepting new members? What if they found out about me and were horrified? I swallowed my concerns and took a deep breath and straightened my posture before striding forward. Just as I started walking I collided with someone and we both tumbled to the cobblestone ground with a groan.<p>

"Ah! I'm so sorry. I didn't even see you there." A sweet voice spoke to me and a hand was placed in my vision. On the hand was a soft pink Fairy Tail mark. My eyes widened in surprise as I looked up to the eyes of the Celestial Mage Lucy Heartfilia. "I hope you're okay."

I took her hand and she pulled me off the ground. I brushed off the back of my dress and gave her a warm smile. "I'm fine. I'm sorry as well. I should have paid attention to where I was walking!"

She tilted her head a bit as she looked me up and down. It looked like she was thinking hard. "I don't believe I've seen you around the guild before. Were you coming in to place a job request or here to see someone?" She questioned.

I licked my lips nervously. "Actually…I was…um…looking to join the guild." _Damn it, Evangeline. Stop being so nervous! This isn't like you!_ I straightened again. "I'm a wizard myself," _Well no duh genius, even she could have figured that out since you just said you were interested in joining._ "…and it's been my dream to join Fairy Tail for a while now. You all are so ambitious and rowdy and it seems so fun!"

Lucy grinned. "You want to join Fairy Tail? Well, come on then! We love new members!" She laughed and pulled me towards the great doors. My eyes widened. My dream, my parent's dream, was finally coming true. "What's your name?" She asked, turning to glance back at me.

"Evangeline."

"Well, Evangeline, welcome to Fairy Tail!" She pushed open one of the doors and they made a loud groan. Inside the guild hall was loud and crazy. People sat around drinking beers from their mugs, there was a brawl going on in the far right of the corner and it was just so…exciting. I could tell already this guild felt like home to me. Finally there were reckless people I could be myself around. Back home my town was quiet and reserved. I was the oddball of course, so my life was quite boring.

"Good morning, Lucy!" A voice called from the left. I turned and my jaw dropped in shock. It was _her. _Mirajane Strauss. Mira was one of my role models. Even before deciding to join Fairy Tail I read about her in the Weekly Sorcerer. She was a gorgeous model and also a bad-ass takeover mage. Mira used demon/Satan Soul takeovers. I knew she wasn't part demon like me, but the fact that someone else had something similar made me feel relieved and happy.

"Morning, Mira!" Lucy called back. The door closed behind us and Lucy let go of my hand. "Come on, follow me. I'll introduce you to Mira first!" She smiled and I followed her over to the bar. Mira was drying a glass with a towel when we sat down on the stools.

"The usual juice, Lucy?" She asked, already setting down a glass and turning to grab a jug from the shelves behind her.

"You know it." She smiled in return and thanked Mira when she got her drink. She took a sip from it.

"Who's your friend?" Mira asked. Her bright blue eyes raked over me in curiosity.

"I'm Evangeline." I told her. Then my damn "fan girl" side burst out. "It's such an honor to meet you Mirajane! You're a role model to me and I _love _your magic!" I felt my face go hot after blurting all that out.

Mira giggled and gave me a bright smile. "Aw, that's so sweet of you! It's nice to meet you as well, Evangeline. You have such a unique name."

"Thanks." I replied.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"Um, sure. I'll take a glass of whatever Lucy is drinking."

"Coming right up! She set a glass in front of me and poured in the juice. She placed a straw in the orange liquid and I took a sip.

"Mira, Evangeline wants to join the guild." Lucy told her. Mira turned around from her cleaning with an excited grin on her face and dropped her towel.

"Really? That's so great! We haven't gotten any new members in a while. This is so exciting! Oh, let me go get the Master. He'll definitely want to meet Evangeline right away." Mira ran around from behind the counter and headed towards the back of the guild to a hallway.

"Why are you in such a rush, Mira?" Someone called from a table.

"We're getting a new member!" She yelled back excitedly. Everyone in the guild hall suddenly looked to where Mira had come from, which was the bar, and stared at me. I was used to people staring at me, so all their gazes didn't make me embarrassed or nervous. Hundreds of eyes studied me before a bunch of people crowded around. I pressed back against the bar counter to give myself breathing room. I recognized a bunch of people from Weekly Sorcerer articles and the Grand Magic Games.

"What's your name?"

"What magic do you use?"

"Are you single?"

"How old are you?"

"Why do you want to join Fairy Tail?"

Everyone bombarded me with questions and I glanced over to Lucy for help.

"Everyone! Give her some space. She's probably really nervous or maybe claustrophobic." She laughed nervously and looked back to me. I gave her a relieved and thankful smile. People backed up and muttered apologies.

"So, who is this new member I was told about?" a booming voice spoke from behind the crowd. Everyone moved and turned towards the back of the guild where Mira had gone a minute ago. Mira stood there with a bright glint in her eyes as Master Makarov stood beside her. He looked over to us and walked over. He stopped walking once he stood in front of me. I looked down at him. A few butterflies fluttered in my stomach as I felt my body warm up from the nerves I was feeling. Hopefully the master was okay with me joining. What if he could tell right on the spot what I was?

"What is your name, child?" He asked me.

"Evangeline." I told him.

He gave me a wide smile and his eyes crinkled. "It's nice to meet you, Evangeline. When Mira told me someone wanted to join our guild I was ecstatic. We haven't a new member in a long while. It's refreshing to see a new, young face." He turned to the rest of the guild. "Everyone, welcome our new family member, Evangeline!" The guild hall cheered happily and mugs were clunked together. Everyone was so warm that it made my heart clench with happiness. Makarov turned back to me. "Welcome to the family, Evangeline." _I have a family, Mom and Dad._

* * *

><p><em>Gah! I am SO very sorry for the <strong>extremely <strong>late upload of this first chapter. I pretty much rewrote the whole second half of the chapter in the last few hours ( also the reason for spelling/grammar/etc. errors) because I hated the first attempt. A lot has been happening in my life, a lot of personal stuff, so that's why I haven't uploaded for a long time. I really hope to upload this story more frequently and actually finish it haha. I'm sorry if the ending seemed a bit rushed. Also, I'm going to work on a summary of information about Evangeline. It's a work in progress. I might post it in a journal on DeviantArt and link it on my profile, so you all can know all her specifics, looks, and whatnot. This is my first OC fanfiction, so please review to give me feedback and criticism. I'd greatly appreciate it! Thank you to all who read and follow. _

_~Kristen ^-^_


End file.
